Dani and Dannys new awakening
by Scarlett halligan
Summary: Dani has become tired with her life of traveling and goes to Dannys house where even he doesnt want her. this makes Dani go flying back to Vlads castle and she talks to him and he causes some major mischief. Perm/body swap Rated - M for mature over 18
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dani or Danny

It was just a regular day in Amity park, where Danny Fenton and his friends were on there way to school. Who would have known that today was going to be the day that Danny would regret for the rest of his life or would it be something that helps him in the future. So lets start at the when they had just finish school.

It was a sunny afternoon and Danny, Tucker and Sam began to walk home after there teacher had given them a large amount of homework. Danny signed and said"Oh god, I wish I didn't have to do so much work". Sam and Tucker replied in sync saying"your just being lazy its easy any ways". Danny then shouted "I'm going home" as he turned into his phantom form to quickly get home. Sam and Tucker both waved goodbye as he flew away at an extreme speed.

As soon as Danny had got home he was shocked by who he saw sitting in his room on his bed.

Dani was bored and decided to see what her so to say cousin was up to and Danny looked furious as he looked at her he shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?". She looked at him with a confused face and replied "just checking what your up to". Danny who was still worry some of his parents seeing her a clone of Danny and this made him go crazy as his parents were crazy about ghosts and she would give it away so easily. Danny nervously and anxiously asked Dani to leave and shouted at her to "GET OUT!". She began to cry and went into her phantom form and flew away with tears In her eyes. Jazz walked into his room to notice Dani flying away crying and she shouted at Danny saying "you monster" and walked out the room.

Danny who was now confused sat on his bed and thought to himself "what is going on? Am I in the bad?" he then decided to go fly after Dani who had flown to Vlads castle and decided to speak to her creator and ask questions. Danny checked all over the city and then thought to check the castle but he was very weary of what could happen. He entered Vlads castle without anyone notice and he found Dani trapped and he flew down and a ghost catching device had caught him. Vlad walked out and laughed as he put Danny onto the same contraption as Dani. Vlad told them "Hope you are happy and also this is PERMENENT". A switch was then pull and an extreme pain went through Danny and Dani as they both passed out.

Around three days later, they both awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

Chapter 2: Dani and Danny s awakening.

POV: Danny(inside Dani's body)

Dani has woke up in his bed inside of his house. He was extremely confused as he thought he had been captured by Vlad. He was worried about Dani(real) so he quickly got up and rubbed his eyes with his hands. But as he was in a hurry he decided to not pay much attention. He got out of bed and started to to trip up because of his new weight distribution but blamed on him just being sleepy and noticed that he seemed slightly smaller than usual. He went phantom and flew to Vlads castle but no one was there and the contraption he remembered was also not there.

he quickly flew home as he noticed he had long white hair and a pony tail. He was now confused and decided to quickly get to his house and check out what had happened. He quickly entered the bathroom and locked the door and went back into human form. He looked into the mirror with shock as he saw a twelve year old girl wearing a blue sweater/hoodie, red shorts and also a red beanie that he didn't notice until now.

Danny who was now Dani was attempting to remember what had happened to him now her. She remember that Vlad had said that this was going to be 'permanent'. So he decided to take a shower as she had just flown a long distance and had used a lot of energy and his body was covered in sweat. He slowly took off her clothes and piled them up so they were not creased. He walked in and turned on the shower and was shocked and nervous with what he was doing. He started to clean starting with the hair and making his way to her chest and finally made his way to the bottom and decided to touch the untouchable for a man his age and he did and then Jazz knocked on the door and she shouted in a manly voice that she attempted to create and said "I'll be out quick don't worry". She then asked "are you sick Danny?". She quickly replied "no" and grabbed her clothes and flew out to her bed.

POV: Dani(inside Danny's body)

Danny body that was harbouring Dani was also hidden within Vlads castle. Around ten minutes after Dani had searched for her body in the castle. Danny woke up and looked around and found himself in her original bed when she was first created. He was confused and didn't know what had happened all she could remember was saying "I wish Danny could see how my life is and how boring and alone it is?" and now he found himself here and she noticed her pig tail was gone and she quickly ran to the bath room and looked into the mirror. She was shocked but happy with what she had seen but didn't understand how this was possible.

As she looked into the mirror Dani(within Danny's body) noticed his white shirt and blue jeans and the sneakers he usually wore out everyday. He seemed extremely exited and wanted to test out the body she was in a went to phantom form and tried out the powers.

Vlad had just flew back to talk to Dani. He shouted "Dani how you liking your new body?". Danny was confused and replied "but this isn't my body?". Vlad quickly replied "oh... Yes you were uncontentious when I explained". He replied "what?". Vlad said "you and Danny have been forever switched and if your asking why. Its because of what you said". Danny thought to himself "GOD DAMN". He looked at himself and smiled anxiously and thought about what Danny would be doing.

Danny then decided to ask Vlad were Dani was and he replied at your house...


	3. Chapter 3

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

Chapter 3: A new start

Danny went into phantom mode and flew to his house and saw Dani naked and wet. He asked "what happened to you?". Dani replied " I took a shower". Danny then said "you already know right?". Dani replied confused "what?" he then said with a saddened face "Dani this is permanent". Dani who was now in shock looked to the ground and smiled as she was putting on her clothes and was thinking "I'm stuck" and she decided to go to sleep on his bed and totally forgot to put on any pants and Danny was shocked about what she was doing with her previous body.

POV: Danny(Dani)

Jazz knocked on to door and said "hurry up and get ready or you are going to be late" Danny walked out and said "I'm ready where do I go?". Jazz still suspicion asked " are you not feeling well?" he said "no". she then said " get on to the bus and and go to school with your friends Sam and Tucker". He quickly ran to the table and ate the breakfast that Maddie had made and ran out of the house and went into the bus and joined his friends.

After school had ended Danny seemed depressed and sad as his teacher wouldn't stop shouting at him and also the work he had to do was insanely hard. But the teacher did say that I was awfully studious and the teacher said if you carry on like this you would make a good student. This did make me happy but everyone started to call me a teachers pet. So I went ghost and quickly flew home without talking to Sam or Tucker who was the biggest nerd but was still better then the teachers pet. The I checked where Dani was and she wasn't in bed and I was very worried.

POV: Dani(Danny)

After about 1 hour I woke up and had a quick look around to find out if everything was either just a dream or the truth so she decided to grab hair hair and found out that it was very long and just from that noticed that he was not in his own body. His last resort to finding out if he was himself was to check her private parts and he was very worried as he slowly put her hand into her panties and touched the smooth skin he was terrified and decided to go find out what had happened from Vlad himself.

She quickly put on the clothes that were left on the bed but left the beanie as Danny didn't like wearing hats and this was no exception. He quickly flew out the house and noticed why she wore the hat as her long hair kept attacking her face like wolves. He had arrived at Vlads castle and saw she asked directly "what have you done to me Vlad?". Vlad looked at me and nearly cried with laughter and replied "you can't beat me in her body and she can't beat me in your body so win win situation". Dani now furious now replied "change us back!". Vlad now annoyed " already told you its impossible this is irreversible". She replied "how". He said "little missy this is because if I did it again both of you DNA structures would become unstable killing both of you". Dani now furious and patronized at being called 'little missy' and decided to fly back home and grab the beanie but he no longer had a home.

Dani decided to use the cousin move on her parents so she could like with Danny. So she went to the Fenton household with a suitcase and said "hi uncle and aunty" in a cute voice. They both replied "hi honey what's up?" she replied curiously "can I live with you for a bit". Maddie said calmly and softly "yes you can sleep in Jazz's room and share some of her old clothes as I see you don't have many". Dani now happy replied "thank you uncle and aunty" as she ran up to her new room.


	4. Chapter 4

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

Chapter 4: A new life

Danny who had just came back from school slowly jogged up the stairs when he heard jazz say "mom!dad! What going on?". Danny quickly ran up the stairs to see his parents and jazz talking out side of her room so he decided to go to his bed. He was confused but found it very funny and he liked that he had a family and didn't just have to roam around the world any more.

Moments later Jazz crashed threw Danny's door with anger and said "what is she doing here?". Danny still confused followed Jazz to her room to see Dani sleeping on the floor. Danny replied "I don't know ask mum and dad". She replied saying "i already have they said that she will be living here from now on and will go to school". He replied "wow cool". Jazz replied furiously "why can't she be In your room?". He replied "because she is a GIRL". Jazz replied saying "well she is like a sister so I will look after her" jazz slowly returned to her room and closed the door while Danny went to his bed to get some revision done and get some sleep.

POV: Dani(Danny)

She woke up after a long nights sleep. Jazz woke her up and gave her one of her outfits that she could wear to school. Dani looked disgusted but had to wear something to school and she gave her a long-sleeved v neck black shirt that she had kept from when she was twelve, some small blue pants and simple aqua headband to keep the hair back. Jazz told me sweetly "if they don't fit tell me okay". Dani responded "okay" with a cute face. Dani quickly got dressed into Jazzes hand me downs and looked into the mirror in shock. She looked cute and amazing and she liked it. She didn't understand why but she really wanted to go to school and find out how people would see her.

After that Jazz returned to her room and asked "do you want to get some of your own clothes?". Dani now exited looked at Jazz and said "yes please". Jazz replied "okay after school we will go to the mall and buy you some clothes of your own".

Jazz had went to her dresser and called me up and said "okay its time to put some make-up on". Dani now looking afraid slowly made her way to the dresser and jazz applied eye liner and and helped to make the hair straight and put the hair band in correctly. Jazz complemented herself on what she had just done and walked out of her room and said "time to get to school."

POV: Danny(Dani)

Danny woke up, the morning was really light, and looked out the window. He forgot to turn off his laptop that he had been on for a very long time doing a special type of research on his new body. First thing he searched was what is the tail on my body. He quickly found an answer and was shocked as he didn't have it before. She learnt all about her new developing body that was going through puberty.

She was still naked from what she was doing last night and she quickly got ready before Dani or Jazz decided to enter his room. He got into his normal day clothes and looked into the mirror and smiled as he walked out and left to get to the school bus on time. On his way out he noticed Dani getting a make-over and thought to herself I'm happy she is happy to...

Dani was ready and walking out the house as they saw each other they both had a enthusiastic smile on their faces as they sat on the school bus.


	5. Chapter 5

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

Chapter 5: A new school life

They both were on there way to school Danny had already been to school once and he loved it and he was in grade nine while Dani was in grade 7. Dani was afraid of having to go to a new class and having to make new friends and she really felt self concious on how she was dressed. The bus stopped and Danny made his way to his class. While Dani went to the principle to find out what class he was going to be in and who her teacher was.

POV: Dani(Danny)

I went to the principle that took her to a class that was near the centre of the school and saw a whole class full of students my age. I was extremely afraid of what everyone would think as I introduced myself by saying "my name is Dani and I like flowers and teddy bears" and the teacher told the class to say hello with a smile on her face. The whole class in sync said "hello Dani". Then I took a seat near several girls that wouldn't look away from me.

Break had begun and five girls surrounded me and said "do you want to be our friends?". Dani replied happily "yes please". They talked about how their parents always wanted them to revise and work and how they thought this was a waste of time. We also talked about me. They all said my outfit is cute and looks like the smart girl in the eleventh grade I think her name is Jazz something and they all asked where did you get it but I didn't know so I couldn't answer the questions.

School ended rather quickly with the amount of fun we were having and this allowed me to feel as if I had friends again and I wasn't lonely any more thanks to going to school. We also decided to walk home together and talk about the boys in our class and how we felt about them and who we could like. I didn't really know anyone so I was really excused from most of the questions.

Once I got home I went to Jazzes room and waited for her to arrive home so we could go to the mall and get me some new clothes.

POV: Danny(Dani)

As soon as I entered school I followed Sam and Tucker to the classroom and just sat down on the seat where Danny had been sitting before me. It was crazy. I had to learn everything Danny knew and this allowed me to develop and talk to Dannys friends and they just adjusted to the new me and I had to become a lot more manly and make Danny be the Danny he was before.

After the classes we decided to go out and enjoy the rest of the day and have fun. Me, Sam and tucker went to the arcade and I had the most fun ever playing Mario and donkey Kong as I had never before really been out with friends to have fun and this was new for me. Tucker and Sam were slightly confused on why I was so happy and giddy but all I said to them was I'm just happy to be with my friends. They just sighed and looked at me with happy face.

So the day came to an end and I waved Tucker and Sam good bye and left to go home. The wind seemed very warm and I was very happy to be in Dannys body as it allowed me to open up and make friends that trust me and allow me to have fun with them.


	6. Chapter 6

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

Chapter 6: A new life all together

Both Dani and Danny had returned home and Dani was currently waiting in jazzes room so they could go to the mall and buy new clothes. While Danny was still out with his friends at the arcade and having a good time all together.

POV:Danny(Dani)

Currently out with friends at the arcade and returned home just before Dani and jazz returned home and I sat onto the seat were his dad was.

POV:Dani(Danny)

Dani waited patiently for Jazz as she entered the room and asked "are you ready to go?". Dani replied swiftly with a smile "yes". They both left quickly and walked over to the mall. They entered a clothes shop and Jazz asked "what kind of clothes do you want?". I replied " Jazz can I keep wearing the clothes you gave me?". She asked hesitantly "why?". I replied "because the girls in my class think I look cute". Jazz replied "really?". I said happily "yes Jazz they did and it made me very happy". I then followed that by saying "Jazz can I buy some other clothes like dresses and and other out of school accessory s". She replied saying "yes, why not?". Me now happy quickly dashed around looking for new clothes.

I then bought a lot of clothing such as:a metallic animal print dress:belted bow print dress:red tutu with a bow:several pairs of leggings:Penelope boots and some pink western boots with a small heal. I tried them all on and Jazz kept complementing me on how cute I looked. I started to think about why I was enjoying this some much I was insanely confused but I was extremely happy looking at my new body and this was how it was going to be until I die so it was best I got used to it. But another thing I didn't understand was that me and Danny have been calling each other using our body's names and now our souls name but I think that is another thing we have just gotten used to since it would be very weird calling me Danny now so that fine.

Me and jazz came walking home with six or seven bags around our arms and we had had the most fun in a long time and I couldn't help myself from smiling. Just looking at my new clothes made me feel happy and wearing my new shoes made me feel like a new person. i also had a slight fear of what jazz was going to do to me as she had bought a large amount make-up and I felt as if she was going to paint all over my face when we get home.

We entered the house and looked in to see Danny and the family all sat around the table ready to have dinner. We said "sorry for being late". Farther replied "don't worry we're still making it and you Dani look really cute with your new shoes". Danny stared at me and said" after dinner lets have a quick chat". I replied "OK" with a big smile on my face. We ate dinner and me and and Danny made our way to talk to in private.

Both Dani and Danny went into his room and started talking about what we had been doing for the past few days and how we felt about the position we were in. But we didn't have many issues as we were happy with the change as we felt this could be a new start for both of them and this allowed them to express them selves. Both Dani and Danny were happy and they both said "you're life is perfect". Then Dani left and went to Jazzes bed room and Jazz also entered to say "you haven't had a bath in three days". Dani gasped of the thought whereas Danny had been having baths daily.


	7. Chapter 7

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

Chapter 7: a shower in the opposite sex

Dani and Danny were going to get in the bath and this was going to be the first time Dani has been into the shower without closing her eyes as she wanted to get used to her new body. While Danny had been having showers regularly and quickly adjusted to his situation.

POV: Dani(Danny)

Dani who was really blushed walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and said I sure am cute. She started to take off the clothes she had taken from Jazz and put them to the side and she said I really like them clothes and they make me look very cute. I took off the black top and blue trousers and finally the headband. I was really embarrassed for some reason and didn't want to look as if it wasn't my body. I slowly entered the bath.

I had already learned about puberty and what it did to the male body and presumed it would be simular for the female body but it wasn't. As I walked in I noticed some bulges on my chest and I think they were called breasts and just touching them stimulated me and made me feel really good until a liquid released from my lower end and I was now scared of what I had just done. I slowly made my way down to where it was released from and touched it. It was even more stimulating then my breasts and made me feel very horny. Then blood started to pour out and I began to scream.

Dannys parents quickly flooded in and said "are there ghosts?". I replied "no" rather frantically and Jazz entered the bathroom and got her parents to leave. Jazz entered the bath said "what's wrong Dani". I replied scared "there's blood coming out my lower end". Jazz laughed "oh that's just your first period". I replied confused "okay this is the start of puberty a massive change for women. I will teach you more later use this after your bath.". She left just as quickly as she had entered. I began to to scrub myself clean and blood kept pouring out but I trusted Jazz explicitly. So when I got out I dried myself and opened the packet she gave me inside was a tampon. As I read the instructions my face went a deep red. I then said "the tampon goes there". So I slowly inserted the tampon into the vagina and the blood stopped and I went back to my room after I put my night dress on. Then I made my way back to the room.

POV: Danny(Dani)

I have been having baths regularly to keep my new body clean and representable to others around me and I did notice that Dani had not been having bathes as regularly than me I think he is nervous of seeing my body.

So straight after Dani had left the bathroom. I entered and decided to do something new. I got out of my clothes and quickly piled them up on the side. I looked at my body and smiled as I had brought my phone with me and smiled. I searched on social media and looked at pictures of Paulina and grabbed my new sexual organ. I rubbed it slowly and began to become stimulated and I rubbed it up and down slowly increasing in speed until I couldn't hold it any more and I came.

I quickly entered the shower and had my bath and walked out without anyone noticing a thing and this was the best time of the day when I could release myself. Also I was no longer seen as a child and could do more things by myself while Dani has been stuck at home. I went out and talked to Tucker and Sam and this is the life I really wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

A chapter only based on Danny inside Dani's body

Chapter 8: Dani learning about her new body

After my bath had finished I went to Jazzes room and she was waiting there like a teacher waiting at school. I was curious and wondering what she was going to tell me about my new body. She stood there confidently and happy and said "Dani I am going to teach you about puberty in women". I quickly replied "yes miss". She looked at me with enthusiasm and said "firstly you will begin to grow taller and your hips will begin to widen. Also your breasts will grow as you have already seen and the blood that came out is your period its nothing bad it just keeps out all the bad stuff but it'll last a couple of days so change the tampon every day. You also might start to sweat as you have hair growth and also spots will grow if you don't look after your body okay". I replied " thank you Jazz that's really encouraging and useful to know.". I quickly ran at Jazz and hugged her as she kiss me on the forehead and said "it's time to go sleep".

The next day I decided to go to Vlad and ask him about my body. I shouted "Vlad come out. I need to ask you some questions". Vlad quickly went to me and said "come sit down little missy and lets talk". I sat on the the chair and he had made some food and left them on the table. Vlad said curiously "so what are your questions missy". I replied slowly "will my body grow?". He laughed and said "of course it will grow". I then replied "will puberty happen to this body". He replied "yes". I then said "last question other than being a clone am I a normal girl?". He said normally " I created you as a clone of Danny so if Danny was born a girl it would be you and yes one hundred percent.

I now went back to Dannys house and went to my new bed and lied down for a bit and thought about the future that I was going to have as I was going to grow as a women and develop womanly urges. So I was just thinking about my future life and having a child. But then a thought came to my head and that was that I was still very young and still getting used to my new life so just live and learn and I got out of bed and went to meet my friends and go out.


	9. Chapter 9

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

A chapter only based on Danny inside Dani's body

Chapter 9: A New Train of thought on both sides

Danny(inside Dani's body) POV

Dani had woken up and looked around the room as she looked around she saw that jazz had already left and that she was the only one within the house. She decided to look around and see what Dani who was inside his body and see what had happened to his room and his belongings. She walked in casually and looked around to see her old room in a state of mess that was usually like that so he dismissed it and carried on looking around and noticed that some of his items were gone mainly his stash of manly comics. She then went phantom and looked for them but couldn't find them. So she decided to leave and check out where Danny was and see what he was doing.

She flew around until she saw Danny with Sam and tucker. She decided to snoop on what he was doing and this allowed her to see if she had been sending ghosts back to the ghost world. Dani quickly noticed that a ghost had been causing trouble and was close. As soon as his ghost sense kicked and he went behind a tree and went ghost and quickly went after the ghost.

Dani watched as desiree create a mess and Danny quickly went into attacking her and attempted to get desiree into a submission were Sam could put her into the ghost catching flask but it was a lot harder than it sounds but Danny seemed to have pretty good grasp on my abilities and powers and this made me look like a child in comparison kind off ironic as I have the younger body. He quickly caught desiree and left to get back to whatever they were doing.

I decided to leave at that point as I saw that my old life had been completely taken over by Dani and now I'm Dani. How Ironic that the person that I didn't want to see come to my house ends up living there. I feel horrible for even telling Dani to go away but now this is my life and I will now require to become a better person and learn a lot more about my new life and new body as Danny has.

Dani(inside Danny's body)POV

I was having an ordinary day and school had ended and I noticed that Dani had not came to school today because of sickness I think but I was walking back with Sam and Tucker and decided to go and chill out for a bit when the Ghost sense occurred and I quickly looked around to see where the Ghost was...

I turned around quickly to see desiree granting wishes for people who didn't really think about what they were thinking about and I went behind a tree and went ghost and quickly attacked desiree. i had been training in how to attack in Danny body and use his ability easily. So I began by quickly attacking her from long range and quickly got her into a head lock and I got Sam to quickly capture her and it was as easy as that.

I thought to myself do I really have to do this every time. I really believed that Dannys life would be a lot better than mine. So much stress because school and ghost fighting and this is so much harder than just chill around in phantom form and having an overall blast but now im stuck in this life and can't escape it so I'll have to get used to it.

Please leave a review and a follow if you enjoyed it


	10. Chapter 10

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

A chapter only based on Danny inside Dani's body

Chapter 10: School Dance

Danny(inside Danny's body)

A school dance was announced and looks like I'm going with Jazz and I think it might be fun to get out and meet some of my friends while we go to the Dance. I thought we were going to go straight away but no we had to brush our hair: put make-up on:choose a dress and final choose away to get to the Dance.

This took a couple days as we began about a week ago with the preparations like getting the make-up we need and buying a dress that I could wear to the Dance and just some accessory that might make me look a little better. Not to lie but I was an adorable twelve year old and a bow or head band might make me look a little more cute.

First we began with the make-up as jazz began with the blush and eye shadow and eye liner and so on and started to paint on my face. After she was done I looked into the mirror to see a whole new me that look one hundred times cuter than before with pink blush on my cheeks and red lipstick and a light black eye liner to define my eyes. She also took the opportunity to trim my eyebrows and clean up any other messes on my face.

Second was picking the dress I was going to wear to the ball. I had already picked a pink shimmer sparkle bardot dress that made me look stunning and to complement my new dress I wore dress boots with a low heel that allowed me to look taller and a lot cuter in my outfit. The last few things that Jazz had added were accessories like a bow on the right hand side of my hair which had been left down instead of in a pony tail.

After that Jazz got ready and we left to go in the car with Jazzes parents which we found very embarrassing as they wouldn't stop talking about ghosts and how they could be around. As we entered all the boys started to look at me and Jazz and I thought that this is how a dance was going to be and then several boys in my class asked me if I would like to dance and I replied "sorry but no thanks" they look at me with a grin and said "you look really nice Dani" and I replied "thanks". We quickly looked around and saw Danny with Sam dancing to the music and it seemed as if they had gotten into a relationship. I wondered but didn't want to get close as I knew that the body wasn't mine any more so I looked around and decided to have a good time with Jazz as we danced for several hours and went home and went to bed.

Dani(inside Danny's body)

I had woken up and checked the calender and had seen that the Dance was tonight and quickly borrowed my fathers suit and got a haircut and quickly freshen up. When the time came I went to the Dance and spoke to Sam and asked if she would like to go out with me and she agreed and I asked her can we have a dance she replied embarrassed "yes". We then danced the night away as we talked to each other we didn't notice the time pass and gazed at each other for hours on end.

I then walked her home and gave her a kiss goodbye and left in phantom form and then came to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

In this chapter there will be a talk between Dani and Danny about there new lives. Both characters will be called the name of there respective body not there soul name like Dani is Dannys soul and Danny is Dani soul.

Chapter 10: A talk between two equals

The night had ended quickly as the dance had left us extremely tired and we woke up the next day Dani and Danny had decided to talk about what had occurred and how they were getting used to there new bodies and how they had developed after 2 to 3 weeks in each others body.

Dani(Danny) had began the conversation by saying "Danny how are you liking my body?". Danny(Dani) replied swiftly "I really enjoy being inside your body but you have to do a lot of work at school and ghost hunting isn't a easy thing to do every day and also I can't just go fly away at any time as your family would get worried". Dani interrupted quickly saying "well it hasn't been all easy for me too you know". He replied "well what has happened to you?". She replied hesitantly "well... Learning about this female body has been a very long process and all the girl things I have to get used to and mainly sleeping in the same room as Jazz. My own sister and wearing her clothes to school.". He then said "what have you learned about your body?".she replied quickly and embarrassed said "well you know how Vlad had made you body around twelve...". He replied "yes". Dani replied "well you body will go through puberty and grow into a full female and I guess you know what puberty is now too?". He replied swiftly "well yes I do" he flushed and said "well lets talk like this again later" and asked me to leave. Dani left the room and went back into her room to see what was happening.

Dani(Danny) POV

I had now left Dannys room and went back to Jazzes room to see what she was up and now that I knew how Danny felt. I felt a lot better about the position that I was in and this allowed me to feel a lot more happy as I now know that Danny was not sad about being in my old body.

Jazz was in teacher mode and was going to teach me more about the female body and how certain things happen during puberty but in a lot more detail than the first time she explained it to me. She began and we finished several hours later and I had learnt that my hips would widen and that I would become a lot more taller as I grow up and that exited me as I was still not used to being so small.

I then said to Jazz that I would get something to eat and then go to bed and then she exclaimed "Don't eat too much or you might become FAT" I then looked at Jazz very saddened and said "okay I wont get anything to eat". Jazz looked at me with surprise and said "I was joking a girl your age need to eat properly". I left and ate and then brushed my teeth and brushed my hair and went to sleep.

Danny(Dani) POV

Now that Dani has left time to get to business. he quickly walked around to the other side of his room and analysed the room and turned into phantom to get what he had hidden inside the walls of the house and he pulled out the porno magazines and quickly turned me erect and this was just the start as I loved this body and how it reacted to everything. When I first noticed I found it quite unnerving and frustrating but ever since I learned how to calm it down I didn't really care because it felt way too good. I knew that I couldn't show Dani this or even tell her about this as I think this is something you would keep it a secret. Mainly the pictures of Sam that I got when I went to her house and turned invisible and took a couple of photos to help me while I had a masturbation session. After I had finished I had ran out of energy and decided to go to sleep and what a good sleep I had...

If you have enjoyed please leave a review and a follow.


	12. Chapter 12

POV - point of view

I will begin to use the POV system to show what a single character does and more in depth.

Person = new body

Danny = Dani

Dani = Danny

Chapter 11: six years fly by

Dani(Danny)

Dani woke up and got ready by herself as she didn't need Jazzes assistance any more as she had taught me all I knew about how to use certain make-up to picking out the correct shoes,dress and colour of lipstick when I went out. Jazz had gone over seas to practice her language skills for a year while I had basically taken over her room and I had finished school with a lot of high grades as Jazz made me study for every test so that I would get almost perfect score and this did drive me mad at the start but I began to get used to doing it and saw It as less of a chore and worked out many ways to make it fun. This allowed me to get high grades and now I was searching for job.

Today was a very important day as I was going to an interview for a job where I would probably work for a long period of time as I really wanted to buy things but didn't have the money. I didn't feel good taking money from my uncle and aunty or previously my mum and dad.

I quickly jumped into my suit and did my make up so I looked a lot more professional. I think I looked ideal to fit the job specification and i got my uncle to drop me off to the place and the interview started with several question that I answered without delay and professionally and ended in a flash it seem as if we had been talking for hours but the time flew by and I gave a firm handshake and said "thank you for having me" and left without looking back at the interviewer. I couldn't seem to notice that he would not stop looking at my breasts and I found this horrible but he did seem happy with my performance and I might get this job.

I got home and sat down as aunty asked "how did the interview go dear?". I replied "i think it went pretty well". Aunty replied "you have really grown up from when we first let you into our house". I then replied happily "thank you aunty for allowing me to live with you". Aunty gave me a smile and walked into the kitchen.

Then I brought out my phone and began to message my boyfriend.(yes I said it boy friend) a lot of time had passed and female urges made me feel a lot different than when I was I guy. When I saw someone cute my heart would skip a beat and my hormones would push me to get closer to him and I didn't understand why this was happening so I asked Jazz and she told me strictly " it i E". I was confused but understood what she had said and I decided that the one that made my heart skip and beat would be the one I asked out and we have been going out for around two years.

How my life has changed since I have swapped bodies with Dani and I believe for better or worse that I will live my life to the fullest in this body whereas in my other body I wouldn't have been as happy as I am now.

Danny(Dani)

Today was a good day for me where I had started my honey moon with Sam as we had gotten married exactly one year ago. This was the happiest day of my life as I always wanted a life where I could have fun and responsibility and this is the life I have found. Marrying Sam was the greatest desicion of my life as for some reason my heart just wouldn't stop racing in her presence and this made me start to fall in love with her. This was just the start as I found out that she was already in love with me so I pushed our relationship and married her.

We had gone to the beach on our honey moon and this was the happiest day of life

How my life has changed since I swapped bodies with Danny and I believe for better or worse that I will live my life to the fullest in this body whereas in my old body I wouldn't have been as happy as I am in this body.

They both lived happily ever after in there new bodies...

Please leave a review or follow if you have enjoyed the fanfic and please tell me if you have any recommendations on what I should fanfic on next. Thank you for reading.


End file.
